Reaction training belts, which are also known as shadow belts, are commonly used by athletes to develop and improve their agility, reaction time and quickness. In general, a reaction belt detachably tethers one athlete to another. During use, one of the athletes attempts to move away from the other athlete so as to detach the tether between them. The other athlete attempts to move with the first athlete so as to prevent the tether from becoming detached. The second athlete attempts to keep the tether attached to the other athlete as long as possible.
Athletes can perform a variety of pursuit and reaction drills that add another dimension to training Ideally, athletes are matched evenly for speed, quickness and agility so that it provides a greater challenge and forces the drill to last longer. The drill can match sport specific positions against each other and can be focused on an area similar to the distance each position runs or moves in a game.
Known reaction belts are usually detachably secured with a detaching structure that do not allow for the release resistance to be adjusted. For example, know reaction belts attach via hook and loop material and the like.
Moreover, these known attachment structures tend to deteriorate over time, thereby compromising their durability.